A US Army Tankers Tale of the Wasteland
by TMDF-Artyom
Summary: This is set after a ceritian Staff Sargent Joseph MCgregor accidently stepped onto the vault elevator as it was going down and was frozen as a resident(DONT harp on me i know it wouldnt happn)
1. A Man and a woman out of time

-WARNING CRYO FAILURE IMMINENT ALL VAULT RESIDENTS MUST EVACUATE!-

Staff Sergeant Joseph McGregor woke up to the sounds of the alarms blaring.. his cryo tube had opened and he was laying on the dusty freezing floor.. He was still dressed in his US Army Fatigues and his helmet along with his wife's ring and one dogtag as his other went to his he patted his pockets checking if everything was still there found his pistol had been taken as well as his smokes but he still had his small bible and wallet that his wife's picture was in.(change to First POV)

''-groan-.. dammit.. now what do I do..'-I got up slowly and looked around- I noticed that every other one except for one was closed..I walked over to it and peered inside-

"Yeah.. that one asian girl gone.. I wonder what happened here.. I should check on the rest of the Civilians-he goes up to each cryo tube only to be greeted with an error message but when I got to the girls tube and accessed the one across from it I noticed a large bullet hole in the man's neck and that the baby was missing from the man's arm I remembered that this was nate.. My old friend from the army.. I was sad to see him go, I closed my old friends eyes and said a silent prayer-"Don't worry pal.. i'll find who did this and kill them."

'Who would do this? this looks new and fresh.. but we could be wrong-My head turns to the sound of gunshots and starts running towards the shots but i keep running into locked doors.. malfunctioning doors.. which was infuriating I managed to pick up a security baton witch I put into his bandolier after retracting it, But as I came upon the corpses of those that died i wondered if the girl had done this.. but i shook I head and sighed"what happened here.. I see no bullet holes bodies are too decomposed to be shot recently-more gunshots rang out and i ran towards them to come across a woman who was of Asian descent that was shooting at some Huge roaches the sergeant shook his head grabbed the gun from the woman and shot each of the roaches twice and then handed it back to her-Who are you?"

-she asked as she stared at the gun and my uniform-Staff Sergeant Joseph McGregor ma'am.. and who are you?

Fujiwara Kajimoto, Sargent... I thought i was the last one left.. after nate...-she looks up quickly and aims her gun at me-"How do i know you aren't lying to me and are part of the team that took my son! I slowly back up with my hands up "Miss.. can you put the gun down? please?-her arm shakes as she slowly backs away from me then turns and sprints out of view after she's gone I slowly follow her"What is with her?" I wondered this as i followed her discreetly.. it didn't take long until I found her crying inside a bathroom in one of the quarters as i sit down next to her as I pull of my helmet to reveal what's called Urban rangers haircut and sighs-

"look miss.. i don't know if you knew this but i was Nate's Best friend over on the front line..."she looked over at me with grey eyes and red hair and shook her I slowly pull the gun away from her and sighs"Look.. let's get to the surface.. do you know the way to the Overseer's office?"I paused and looked at the mirror and sighed my beard was a bit too long for my tastes and my bright green eyes shined dully as i contemplated what had happened before she answered me"n..no but there was a map"She pointed at a wall and at the map hanging there"When did that get there.. i don't remember that being there when they took us army guys to tour it?"

She turned and looked at me."they gave you guys a tour? and you didn't tell anyone of what that place actually was!

"I shook my head"they just told us that those are elevators.. never told us what they really were...but refused to let us get in them said that we weren't Residents... so that means that we had to just look... none of this Cryogenic stuff came out of their mouths.. i was that soldier near the lip of the Vault elevator.. and when the nukes went off... the blast wave pushed me into the elevator.I guess i was lucky.. who knows how long it's been or what year or how the surface is now. Speaking of witch.. we need to go... we've gotta find out... we can't just stay here... dont worry.. once we find your son.. we'll bury your husband,my friend Nate Kajimoto ok?"she nodded and we started walking towards the entrance running into rad roaches along the way but with my training i was able to kill them before they became a problem"


	2. A Wastland Experience Jospeh POV

As the Vault elevator creaked and groand i looked over to Fujiwara Kajimoto as she fidgeted with her vault suit as i sighed and pulled out the 10mil that i had found in the overseers office after giving Kaji hers back and checked the load for the fourth time that ride.. needless to say i was getting a bit anxious.. but as the doors clanked and creaked open i was struck by the brightest light i've ever experienced... we were lucky that we found two of the scientists bodies had pipboys each(ANFTMI HEAR THOSE KEYBOARDS NOPE THIS IS MY STORY! BUGGER OFF)so i check it and did a double take"Kaji... check your pipboy... its .. well.. its been about 200 years ma'am" she looked at hers quickly and couldn't believe it.."Thats impossible! just simply impossible! it doesnt matter.. Joseph.. we need to find my son" i nodded and flicked the pipboy over to the radio and tuned into DC Radio"Kaji.. look around.. i can believe it.. the bodies are so... jesus.. we need to get to Sanctuary! we need to contact..."I trailed off as i took a look at the Sanctuary"Kaji.. after the bombs.. i don't think much is left standing..(CUe Nuclear by Mike Oldfield! from MGS)!we should go and get a base of Ops set up at least.. come on Kaji lets go"As i tried pulling her towards the broken APC that i had spied and knew i could fix up she just sat on the ground next to me staring at the ground"The worlds gone Sargent.. its gone.. who fired first! who dropped the nuke first!"I turned and looked at her"the CHinese dropped them on us.. and russia.. russia is destroyed i don't think it was a very big bomb but it destroyed a lot.. hold on.. last wire then i think she'll run.. thank got for these old Nuclear Engines"Kaji just sighs and then jumps as the big APC roars to life"YES!"i fistpump and crack open the back hatch and crawled into the driver's seat as Koji crawled into the side seat as i closed the back hatch and started to drive the thing down the back road to Sanctuary(* are intercom cause why not)*Koji... when we get there... just be prepared for the worst aye? we don't know what's down there*She nodded as i guided the APC down to the small town of sanctuary.


End file.
